


Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo

by Kikinu



Series: Los Miserables del Campamento Mestizo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manteniendo jóvenes mestizos seguros de peligros (casi) por más de tres milenios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien es un crossover de Les Misérables con Percy Jackson, situado en el mundo de este último, los personajes protagónicos son los de Les Misérables, en especial Enjolras. No es necesario haber leído los libros de Percy Jackson, pero es altamente recomendable.
> 
> NOTA: No toma en cuenta el canon de Percy Jackson posterior The Last Olympian.

El verano ha llegado y, con él, el Campamento Mestizo ha abierto sus puertas para que una vez más todos los hijos mortales de los dioses acudan a él. Un montón de niños de todas las edades cruzan el umbral del lugar, quejándose del colegio; celebrando el comienzo del verano; disfrutando que, por los próximos tres meses, no van a ser los bichos raros.

El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y Enjolras se imagina que su padre lo observa desde ahí, al igual que a todos sus _hermanos_. Debería haber venido al Campamento tres años atrás, cuando tenía doce.

Siempre había sabido quién era su padre ya que su madre nunca se lo había ocultado. Y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, Enjolras hubiese sabido que no era como los demás niños, ya que ver por doquier monstruos sin que nadie más lo hiciera hubiese sido pista suficiente.

Su madre le hablaba de un lugar al que iban los mestizos para estar seguros y protegidos, para aprender a protegerse y a proteger el mundo. Algunos se quedan sólo el verano, otros todo el año. Su madre siempre le decía que algún día él tendría que ir, pero a él no le gustaba mucho la idea.

El verano de sus doce años, en el primer día de vacaciones, Enjolras recibió una visita especial. Su madre había estado extraña todo el día, riendo por nada y arreglándose de una forma que generalmente no hacía.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le había preguntado Enjolras.

—Hoy viene alguien especial —había sido la respuesta en tono soñador de su madre y eso debería haber alcanzado.

Pero no lo hizo, así que su sorpresa fue impagable al bajar a cenar y encontrándose a un hombre alto y rubio, con ropa y gafas de sol de marca, además de una sonrisa de publicidad.

Enjolras muchas veces se había imaginado a Apolo. _Ninguna_ se acercó siquiera a la realidad.

Hablando de la realidad, una chica con una remera que dice “Campamento Mestizo – Instructora” está llamando a todos los que ingresan por primera a vez al Campamento. Enjolras sigue a la multitud y nota con molestia que es el único de su edad en el grupo, siendo todos de doce años para abajo.

—Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo —dice la chica, cuando están todos reunidos en una especie de anfiteatro—. Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase y soy hija de Atenea. Voy a explicarles rápidamente el funcionamiento del Campamento, así que quiero que presten atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Se escucha un coro de “sí, Annabeth” y la muchacha sonríe. Es alta y rubia, de ojos grises. Enjolras le calcula unos veinticuatro años, aunque nunca ha sido bueno para esas cosas.

—Como saben, el Campamento es un lugar para que los mestizos vengan y, además de estar a salvo, entrenen para poder defenderse ahí afuera. A veces los dioses pueden venir y encargarles una misión, para lo que deberán ir a pedir una profecía con la Oráculo, Rachel Dare.

Recién entonces ve detrás de Annabeth a otra chica, casi tan alta como ella, pelirroja. Tiene una sonrisa divertida, como si supiera algo que todos los demás no. Lleva una remera parecida a la de Annabeth, pero en vez de “Instructora” dice “Oráculo”. Su rostro le suena de algún lado, pero no sabe de dónde.

—Quiero aclarar, Annabeth, que sólo les daré una profecía si vienen con una misión. Nada de venir a preguntarme si van a pasar de año, si su equipo va a ganar el siguiente Captura la Bandera, si el perro gigante de su novio se comió su armadura…

Rachel le dedica una mirada acusadora a Annabeth, la cual bufa.

—¡Fue sólo una vez y hace años!

Enjolras frunce el ceño, pero todos los demás ríen. Le gustaría que de una vez por todas le explicaran bien el funcionamiento del lugar. Su padre le explicó vagamente cómo eran las cosas en el Campamento, pero intentar que Apolo sea conciso en algo es como intentar que jamás te manden al Campamento Mestizo: imposible.

Las dos mujeres se han puesto a discutir y Enjolras sabe que podría estar haciendo cosas mejores con su verano. Como acudir a las reuniones de las cuatro ONGs en las que está y a las cuales no puede ir en época de clases. Podría estar acudiendo a todas las marchas a las que antes de cumplir quince su madre no lo dejaba asistir. ¡Incluso iniciar un Tumblr para ayudar al movimiento de la Social Justice! Todo sería más productivo que estar estancado aquí todo el verano.

Lo único que le parece bueno de este lugar es que Apolo le dijo que lo ayudaría con su dislexia, pero no sabe cómo lo harán, si todos tienen la misma enfermedad que él.

Y estas dos mujeres siguen hablando de tonterías…

—¿… la vez que me preguntaste si irías con alguien al baile de graduación?

—¡Teníamos dieciocho! Y no es justo que me lo reclames, Percy te preguntó…

—¿Qué hice yo?

Un hombre de la misma edad que las muchachas entra en el anfiteatro y Enjolras contiene la respiración.

—Oh, Percy, al fin llegas. ¿Qué tal la misión? —pregunta Annabeth.

—Bien, conseguimos el hilo dorado y nadie salió herido. Bueno, excepto el ego de Clarisse, ya que Nico mató más monstruos que ella… Oh, ¿ya llegaron los nuevos?

Una de las pocas cosas de las cuales le habló su padre fue Percy Jackson.

De cómo lo acusaron de robarse el Rayo, haciendo que luche por limpiar su nombre. De la forma en la que navegó el mar de los monstruos, para poder salvar el Campamento y así también devolverle la vida a una hija de Zeus. De cómo rescató a Artemisa y evitó que Atlas quedara libre. De la forma en la que el dios Pan le dejó su último mensaje a él y sus amigos. De cómo derrotó a Cronos, salvando al mundo sin pedir ninguna recompensa para él, sólo que todos los mestizos fueran reconocidos por sus padres y logrando que cada uno tenga un lugar en el Campamento Mestizo.

Sobra decir que Enjolras ha admirado a Percy desde la primera vez que escuchó hablar de él.

Y ahora está aquí, a metros de distancia.

—Chicos, este es Percy Jackson, el Líder del Campamento —les informa Annabeth, a lo que Percy saluda.

—Es sólo un título, en realidad no hago mucho más que los demás —explica el héroe, con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, pero mejor sigamos. Como verán, el Campamento está lleno de cabañas, cada una pertenece a un dios. Ustedes dormirán en la cabaña de su padre o madre. Cada cabaña, además, tiene un Jefe. Yo, por ejemplo, soy la Jefa de la cabaña de Atenea, mientras que Percy lo es de la de Poseidón. Si tienen alguna duda o algún problema, siempre pueden recurrir al Jefe de su cabaña.

—En el Campamento tenemos distintas clases —continúa Percy, jugueteando con una lapicera que ha sacado de su bolsillo—. Por regla general, deberán aprender a usar todas las armas que manejan los mestizos, pero finalmente pueden elegir una sola. Yo, por ejemplo, apesto con el arco y las flechas, pero soy genial con la espada —Y, tras decir eso, le saca el capuchón a su lapicera, que se convierte en una hermosa espada.

Todos sueltan un pequeño “Oh”, incluso Enjolras. Annabeth pone los ojos en blanco y Rachel se ríe por lo bajo.

—Sí, sí, eres increíble. Siguiendo con las armas, seguramente notarán que algunas se les dan mucho mejor de forma natural, aunque jamás las hayan usado. Por ejemplo, los hijos de Apolo son arqueros natos, mientras que los hijos de Ares son muy buenos con las lanzas. Los entrenamientos los tendrán con su cabaña, aunque algunas veces habrá entrenamientos mixtos.

—También tendrán otras clases. Como Griego Antiguo, con Annabeth. No sé si ya se los han dicho, pero el motivo de nuestra dislexia es que nacimos para leer griego antiguo, así que se les va a dar bastante fácil, aunque no lo crean. Rachel les dará Historia Heróica, lo cual es muy importante. Los monstruos son repetitivos, así que saber cómo los vencieron nuestros hermanos y primos en el pasado posiblemente les salve el cuello en algún momento.

Antes de darse cuenta, Enjolras se encuentra a sí mismo levantando la mano. Percy, Annabeth y Rachel lo miran algo sorprendidos, pero finalmente Percy le sonríe.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú das alguna clase?

—Vuelo con Pegasos. No es obligatoria, pero les recomiendo tomarla. Tú eres Enjolras, ¿verdad?

Se sorprende de que Percy Jackson sepa su nombre. Intenta que la emoción no lo traicione, pero este tipo es el héroe más grande de su generación y puede que Enjolras tenga algo así como un flechazo ideológico con él.

—Sí.

—Perfecto. Cuando termine la charla quiero hablar un minuto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

De pronto pierde la voz, así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza, a lo que Percy vuelve a sonreírle. Después de eso la charla continúa, pero la realidad es que Enjolras no le presta mucha atención. Sabe que en algún momento les dicen que la cabaña más limpia es la que primera usa las duchas y que por obra de los dioses en el Campamento nunca llueve, pero la realidad es que no los escucha.

En lo único que puede pensar es que el chico que logró que todos los mestizos fueran aceptados en el Campamento, sin importar quién fuera su padre, quiere hablar _con él_. ¿Su padre le habrá contado de todos los movimientos en los que está metido Enjolras? Quizás quiere pedirle que lo ayude en algo, como a comenzar una protesta defendiendo los derechos de los sátiros, que prácticamente han sido convertidos en los niñeros de los mestizos.

La charla termina y Annabeth y Rachel se van con todos los niños, para llevarlos a sus respectivas cabañas.

Enjolras se levanta de su asiento y baja las gradas, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Percy lo espera a la salida del anfiteatro, jugueteando con su espada, que ha vuelto a ser una lapicera.

El héroe le sonríe al verlo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siga. Comienzan a caminar por el Campamento, donde corretean niños y adolescentes en todas direcciones, gritándose los unos a los otros.

—Tu padre me ha hablado de ti —comienza Percy, luego de saludar a una ninfa—. Me ha dicho que no querías venir al Campamento.

—No veía la razón para hacerlo. Creo que cada uno debe elegir hacer con su vida y yo no quería venir.

Percy lo mira divertido, saludando a un par de campistas con la cabeza.

—¿Aprender a sobrevivir no te parece una razón suficiente? Entiendo que no quieras estar aquí, pero en este lugar no sólo vas a estar protegido, también vamos a enseñarte a valerte por ti mismo el resto del año. Además, somos importantes. Somos el puente entre los dioses y los mortales, somos los que salvamos el mundo cuando los dioses meten la pata.

“Salvar el mundo”. Ahora eso _sí_ es algo que hace que valga la pena venir.

—Yo quiero salvar al mundo.

Percy le sonríe, dándole un golpecito amigable en el brazo.

—Todos queremos eso. Ahora, hablemos de cosas importantes. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Enjolras siente como le sudan las manos, así que se la limpia en sus jeans viejos. Quizás Percy está por pedirle que vaya con él en una misión.

—Lo que quieras.

—Will Solace, el antiguo Jefe de la cabaña de Apolo, ha dejado el Campamento el verano pasado. Sólo tenemos un campista que podría ocupar su puesto dado a su edad y el tiempo que lleva aquí, pero Apolo ha insistido en que seas tú quién lo tome. Joly, el otro chico, no ha tenido ningún problema, incluso se ofreció a ayudarte como tu segundo al mando. Serías el representante de tus hermanos, además de que serías su líder. Es una posición que requiere de bastante responsabilidad y tu padre cree que eres ideal para esto. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa el puesto?

No sabe qué pensar o decir por unos segundos. Por un lado le conmueve un poco que su padre haya pensado en él, por el otro le parece una falta de respeto hacia el otro muchacho. Pero, bueno… si es Jefe de su cabaña va a ser más útil, ¿verdad? Podría ayudar mejor a Percy, a los otros hijos de su padre (se niega a llamarlos sus hermanos), al resto del Campamento.

Además, el mismísimo Percy se lo ha pedido, ¿cierto? No puede decirle que no a _Percy Jackson_.

—Sería un honor —dice, lo más solemnemente que puede.

—¡Genial! Te prometo que vamos a ayudarte a acoplarte. Sé que es demasiado muy pronto, pero estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer bien. Ahora ven, voy a mostrarte tu cabaña.

Enjolras sigue a Percy hasta su nuevo hogar y piensa que quizás no el Campamento Mestizo no sea tan malo.

(dentro de cinco minutos no va a pensar lo mismo, no después de encontrarse con cierto hijo de Calíope y ver que no todos los mestizos son como Percy Jackson)


End file.
